deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Channel 6 Action News
}| }| }} |image= |type=Broadcast Media |members=Rebecca Chang Newscaster |affiliates=Chuck Greene |}} Channel 6 Action News is a television station in Dead Rising 2. The station sent in Rebecca Chang and a news crew to report the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, and ultimately sent in a team of helicopters to rescue the survivors. Introduction A newscaster reported on a beef shortage in a local area before moving on to the Terror is Reality event taking place in Fortune City, including the CURE protest led by Stacey Forsythe outside the arena. They interviewed two "average citizens" in the area and asked for their views on the controversial zombie rights organization. Case 1-1: Big News After the zombie outbreak started, Rebecca Chang, lead reporter of Channel 6 News, reported live from the Fortune City Hotel. She named Chuck Greene, a contestant on the Terror is Reality game show, as the prime suspect of starting the outbreak, with an alleged video to support her claim. Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath The newscaster made another report on the Fortune City outbreak, explaining that the zombies were confirmed to have undergone certain mutations, causing them to become more aggressive. They also reported that a rescue team was dispatched and no living survivors were found in the bunker. The Facts Rebecca Chang offers to call the Channel 6 News Station and have them rescue the remaining survivors, but she is shot and killed by Raymond Sullivan. Later, after retrieving the transceiver, Chuck Greene calls the station and explains who he is. He offers them the scoop of a lifetime, stating that there is a bunker full of survivors in Fortune City awaiting rescue. Off The Record Rebbecca Chang offers to call the Channel 6 News Station and have them rescue the remaining survivors, but she was shot. Later after retrieving the transceiver, Frank West calls the station telling them someone lied to them stating that there is a bunker full of survivors in Fortune City Dead Rising 3 A female reporter can be seen reporting on the outbreak in Los Perdidos over the television watched by Rhonda, Nick and Dick. Known Employees *Rebecca Chang is the lead reporter of Channel 6 Action News. *A male newscaster reported the zombie outbreak in Fortune City. *A crew was sent in with Rebecca Chang, but they had evacuated after making the first report. *Jamie, once an assistant to Rebecca Chang. Trivia *The following is Rebecca's full report, that Chuck hears as he drives into Still Creek, that was originally going to be used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, though in the final product, her report was cut down: *The following is the news scroller during Rebecca's report on the outbreak during Case 1-1: Big News: :Friends and family of potential victims and survivors are urged to submit photographs of loved ones known to be in Fortune City at the time of the outbreak, so that an accurate and complete count of the potential deceased can be completed in a timely fashion. Fortune City Bridge is locked down while quarantine procedures are put into place. The National Guard reminds concerned citizens that no one will be allowed in or out of the city until isolation and sterilization procedures have been completed. References Category:Organizations